


Audience

by SugarsweetRomantic



Series: Belle Writes Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: False drops into Cub's H.E.P. bunker in the shopping district, and things quickly heat up -- until Cub accidentally opens the pistons back up.“Don’t you dare stop now,” she countered, using her legs to keep him in place inside of her. “Leave it.”“Anyone could walk by and see us,” Cub replied, but he didn’t attempt to move over to the lever again.“I know."
Relationships: Cubfan135/FalseSymmetry, Cubfan135/FalseSymmetry/Xisumavoid (implied), Cubfan135/Xisumavoid (implied), FalseSymmetry/Xisumavoid
Series: Belle Writes Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960801
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Audience

"Cub? Where are you?" False checked her communicator again, just to be sure. He had definitely asked her to meet him right here, under the LLAMB billboard, so where was he? She was considering calling him when she heard the unmistakable sound of pistons moving.

"False! Over here!" She spun around to see the small bump in the grass next to the billboard had opened up, revealing Cub behind a bunch of piston arms. 

"How do I…" she wondered as she circled the contraption. 

"There's an entrance at the top, over here," Cub explained. He took a few steps backwards and pointed upwards. Frowning, False climbed up and walked towards the middle of the hill. Suddenly, she fell down a one-block hole. Pain shot through her joints as she landed on the ground with a loud grunt, right next to Cub's feet.

"Damn!" Pulling a lever, Cub made the pistons close around them. He scrambled to pull her onto her feet, but she shook her head, grasping her elbow.

"Give me a minute. Geeze, you could've warned a girl!" she exclaimed as she sat up against one of the walls of the...bunker? 

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd be able to miss it!" Cub countered, crouching down so he could face her at eye-level. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," she reassured him. "You don't happen to have any regen on you, by any chance?" Her ankle and back weren't feeling too great, and she didn't really feel like attempting to limp over to Stress' shop. Cub chewed on his lip.

"Maybe…" He produced an ender chest and set it down in the narrow space surrounding them, digging around in it for a while. "Ha!" Grabbing a shulker, he gazed around for room to place it. "Uh…" False scooted over a bit, making some room on the block she was sitting on. 

"Here, then you can set it down where you're standing now." 

"Right, right," he agreed, coming to stand next to her, his shins touching her outer thigh. He placed the shulker, effectively closing them in. Crouching down, he braced himself with one hand on the block behind her as he handed her the potion. "It's an old ConCorp potion recipe," he explained on a murmur. "It's a gel that needs to be applied on the injury." Without thinking, False immediately replied: "Could you help me with that?" Cub froze for just a second before clearing his throat and nodding.

"Sure, sure. Where?"

"My, uh, my lower back." False felt a blush creeping across her face. This was such a stupid idea. He couldn't even reach her back like this, and there was no room for her to turn around. Cub seemed to be realising the same thing. She could practically hear him think.

"Okay, come here," he instructed, suddenly straddling her thighs. He remained in a kneeling position, guiding her to bend forward until her chest was flush with his, her head coming to rest against his shoulder. False could feel him trace the waistband of her shorts. "May I pull your shirt up?" The vibrations of his voice rumbled through both of their bodies, and she nodded silently against him. His hand grasped the back of her shirt and freed it from her shorts, fingertips grazing her bare back. False could only barely suppress a moan. Void, she hadn't realised how touch-starved she had been lately until now. 

"This might feel cold," Cub warned quietly, but False still gasped when the gel touched her back. Strong fingers massaged it into her skin, and she could feel the regenerative effects start to work, drawing the heat out of her screaming spine.

"That's nice," she sighed. Cub chuckled, the low, rumbling sound going straight to her centre. He shifted closer to her so he could reach lower. False's breath hitched -- his pharaoh outfit was doing nothing to hide the shape of his erection against her stomach, just under her breasts. Cub halted his movements. 

"False, I, I'm sorry, I--" he began. False turned her head to place a kiss against his throat. 

"Don't be," she murmured. Cub leant back, looking at her.

"Do you...is...want…" he sputtered.  _ Void, men.  _ Shaking her head, False reached for the hem of her shirt and, ignoring the pain in her untreated elbow, pulled it over her head and used it as cushioning while she leant back onto the grass beneath them, her hips coming to rest right beneath his spread legs.

"Yes," she specified. Looking up at Cub, frozen in place, she taunted: "If I had known all I had to do to render you speechless was pull off my shirt…" 

"But...wouldn't you prefer to do this in a bed?" he wondered. False could now clearly see the outline of his cock through the linen of his shendyt.

"Cub…" False breathed. "Please fuck me. Right now." Cub groaned, letting himself drop against her, lips crashing into hers. False couldn't hold back a whiny moan, pawing at the bare skin of his upper body. Beneath his soft skin, he was hiding more muscle than she had anticipated, but she wasn't about to complain. His hands reached around her, undoing the clasp on her bra. She held her arms above her head, allowing him to pull the offending item of clothing off of her. The moment it was off, Cub stared down at her chest unabashedly, muttering: "You're stunning." As much as False was enjoying the admiration, though, he was wasting time. She lowered her arms again, unbuttoning her shorts and slipping both them and her underwear down her hips. 

"Please?" she asked him again, biting her lip as she spread her legs as much as she could between his.

"How flexible are you?" Cub asked, tilting his head to one side.

"I did gymnastics as a kid, why--" False replied, her response getting interrupted by Cub grasping her thighs and pushing her legs towards her chest until he could pull them out from underneath him. He reached for his belt. False couldn't see what he was doing, but suddenly the linen around his waist dropped. Cub’s cock stood at attention against his stomach. False couldn’t help but gasp at the sight; he was a lot larger than she had anticipated. Her legs spread of their own accord. Leaning forward, Cub smiled at her and pressed himself against her soaking folds.

“Do you need any prep?” he asked. False chuckled. 

“No, I’m good, but if you don’t enter me soon I--” At that, Cub swiftly shoved himself inside of her, False’s legs locking around his thighs. She gasped as her body attempted to adjust to his size. A choked moan left her throat. 

“You okay?” Cub asked, reaching over to brush some of her hair out of her face. Taking a deep breath, she nodded.

“Yeah,” she confirmed. “Please, Cub,  _ move _ .” He laughed, slowly pulling himself out until just the tip of him remained inside of her, before pushing back in. His girth meant he hit a spot inside of her that sent electric currents through her limbs on every single trust, and False was quickly losing her mind. Panting, she clawed at his hips, hands reaching further to grasp his buttocks. “Faster, please,” she moaned, and he quickly obliged, speeding up his pace. To help him move, Cub placed both hands beside her, and suddenly False heard pistons moving again. Both of their heads looked over to their side. Cub had accidentally hit the lever, breaking it in the process. The pistons were locked open.

“Shit, False, I…” he began.

“Don’t you dare stop now,” she countered, using her legs to keep him in place inside of her. “Leave it.”

“Anyone could walk by and see us,” Cub replied, but he didn’t attempt to move over to the lever again.

“I know,” False breathed. “Fuck me, please.” Groaning, Cub began thrusting again, harder and faster than before. 

“You like that, huh?” he grunted in her ear. “Knowing anyone could see you?” False moaned. “Little darling False, an exhibitionist. Maybe next time I should fuck you on the steps of the town hall, or on the table during a H.E.P. meeting.” Just the thought sent a shudder through her body. “Maybe even get the others involved, huh? Have you suck my dick while everyone else takes turns,” Cub continued. Void, she had never expressed this to anyone, and yet the man between her legs seemed to be able to sense every deepest fantasy she had ever had. 

“Fuck,” False breathed. The pleasure was starting to get to her head. The sound of footsteps nearby distracted her for a moment, until she suddenly locked eyes with Xisuma over Cub’s shoulder. The admin was standing by the billboard, watching them through the open piston arms.

“Someone’s there, aren’t they?” Cub breathed into her ear.

“Xisuma,” she replied, making sure X could read her lips as she spoke. 

“Is he watching?” Cub asked, continuing to slam into her at a maddening pace. False nodded. “Let’s show him how good you’re feeling. Can you come for us?”

“I’m close,” False replied. “Really close.” Cub let himself drop forward in response, his lips coming to close around her nipple. He sucked hard, teeth grazing skin. False looked at Xisuma, who had removed his armour and was palming his own dick through his leggings, the head of his length peeking out above his waistband. Tension coiled in her abdomen, and before she knew it, she was orgasming around Cub’s cock, feeling him ejaculate inside of her at the same time as she watched X’s knees buckle for just a tick.

“Oh my Void,” she moaned, holding on to Cub’s upper arms as he slowed down. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, and they both watched as Xisuma stumbled, his come spilling onto his belly. 

“You’re amazing,” Cub praised False. Winking at X, he raised his voice, adding: “And I think we have a group activity to plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be strictly Cub/False, but then Xisuma decided to walk on in.
> 
> Cub locked him and False inside the bunker in her episode, and this is where my brain went. I have no regrets.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to know your thoughts!
> 
> I'm still catching up on my Kinktober backlog, so please stay tuned!
> 
> Kinktober prompts: Exposed, audience, dirty talk.


End file.
